Because of Ari
by JamieLynn Black
Summary: Max and the Flock try to finially settle down. But peace never lasts that long. Soon the Voice is sending strange thoughts to Max.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, this is my first fanfic for me to put up here for everybody to see, so please excuse any mistakes. And, if any are seen, please tell me!!! And I have no idea if anyone will actually read this, so please, if you are, comment! I would love you!! Any suggestions for future chapter would also be greatly be appreciated! **

**Oh, yeah, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ari, Voice, and any character created by JP is obviously not mine, because I'd be rich and not writing stories on here. I do own any new characters that I create, e.g. Joe.**

**Because of Ari**

by JamieLynn Black

I'd battled super-powered subhumans; stopped delusional wanna-be dictators from taking over the world and killing nearly everyone in the process; I'd been deceived by many people who claimed to want to help me; all while keeping my family, my Flock together the whole time. Well, more or less. (But it wasn't really my fault at all, you see.) My point being, I've been through a lot. Way more than you could ever realize. But what I was going through now - it was more terrifying than anything else I've ever been through.

One word: PROM.

The very word strikes fear in my heart.

But, you see, I didn't have to go through it alone. Oh, no. I had two scheming, devious girls to convince (more like _conniv_e) me to do and buy ridiculous things. All for this - this - this dance designed either by a man for his own enjoyment (and, might I add, the girl's suffocation, discomfort, and beauty) or a girl with delusions of 'Prince Charmings' or 'love at first sight' or 'and they lived happily ever after' or 'fairy tales'. Because, believe me, very rarely does anything ever end happily. And I'm about as close as you can get to a fairy tale.

Let me explain, to those who don't already know. I'm Max. Maximum Ride, age 15, 98% human, 2% bird. You know, just your normal human-avian hybrid. Even have wings. I can fly. And there's nothing more freeing, more graceful, more beautiful, than flying. Well, unless if while you're flying you're being attacked by Erasers, or Flyboys, or anything with intentions of killing you. And get this, I'm not the only one that can fly. My family, my Flock, can, too. Besides me, there's Fang (15), Iggy (15 also), Nudge (12), Gazzy (9), and Angel (7). We were "science experiments" until we escaped from the 'School'. Ever since then, we've either been in hiding, or on the run. Which just recently changed about 7 months ago. We decided to try to tough it out, and bought a somewhat small house in Alaska. Well, maybe bought isn't the right word…. Now before you get any ideas, we did _not_ steal it. (Can you even _steal_ a house anyway?) Angel 'convinced' the owner to let us 'have' the house for free. Yeah, Angel has this weird freaky talent or ability to read peoples minds and even cough-control-cough them. It's one of those don't-ask-don't-tell situations.

Anyway, those two scheming, devious people, of course, are Nudge and Angel. Which makes my roll in this sick game that much harder (my roll being the naïve guinea pig). Nudge has this problem, see, she can't stop talking. We try to stop her, but it's just an impossible task. Many mad scientists have tried to shut her up to no avail. And with her problem, it confuses me all the more. And Nudge happens to be very fashion-oriented. Which, needless to say, I am not. And Angel, well, you know about Angel….. Who knows, she may be getting ready to brainwash me into buying this horrible pink fluffy nightmare of a dress.

Speaking of horrible pink fluffy nightmare…. "Oh my God, Max! You'd look _amazing_ in this dress! It's soooooo _cute_! Oh, I wish I could go! But I'll still get to see you in this, which might just be good enough. It'll tide me over until I get to go to prom, I guess. Ohhhh, Max, you _have_ to take a zillion pictures for me! Oh my gosh, you and Fang will look - "

But I cut her off. "Nudge, first of all, I would rather die than wear that dress. Second, you should be glad you can't go to the dance. Third, _Fang and I aren't going together!"_

That may have been a bit much, but if you expect to make me do something like this, you can't expect me not to complain.

Touchy about Fang, Max? the Voice said, as annoying as ever.

_Welcome back. I was beginning to think you were gone. Guess I was wrong. Dangit, I was just getting my hopes up. _I addressed the Voice, somewhat wryly.

But the Voice didn't respond after that. Oh, darn, and I really wanted his opinion on this dress. Not.

Angel and Nudge must have been in a silent conversation, because Nudge was gesturing without words.

_Just because Fang hasn't asked you to go, doesn't mean he doesn't want to. _Angel said totally nice and innocent-like.

I could have said that I didn't give a damn whether or not he asked me, but Angel could read my mind, so lying to her would have been pointless. _Yeah, well, want to and did are two different things_. I thought back.

_Awww, come on, Max. Fang'll come around. And if he doesn't, Nudge and me have a plan. _Angel said, rather un-innocently. Uh-oh, perfect, what on earth have they got planned?

_Don't worry, Max. You know, you really worry too much. Why don't you try to relax? I mean, we've seen neither hide nor hair of Erasers, Flyboys, or mad scientists in a long time. Well, assuming Flyboys have hair. _

Even though I knew Angel could read minds, I was still suprised when Angel addressed my hidden concern. We tried to settle down before, and you know how successful that ended. Note my sarcasm. Seven months without anything freaky, weird, and deadly was really starting to bug me. Not that I enjoy destroying whole corporations, verbal jousting with demented scientists (okay, so I like that part. So sue me), and fighting Flyboys with guns. But after 14 years of that stuff, not doing it just doesn't feel right. It's like I know something major is about to happen, but I have no idea what. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. God, do I hope I'm being paranoid.

"Relax, Max. You're heart is just like jumping jacks, Max. Your heart is beating with a crazy sound! Hear it pound!" Nudge burst out in singing. Oh, perfect, it's that one from that commercial that always gets stuck in my head. But despite everything, it actually helped me, in a crazy way that I don't really understand. I started laughing.

Just then, I heard a familiar voice call my name from behind me. Oh, crap. Please don't let him see me holding this dress, I begged God. Then I realized that somehow I _was_ holding the horrible pink dress, without really realizing it.

"Hey, Max, watcha doin' here?" Joe, from school (not _the_ School) said, displaying his million dollar smile, and I forgot all about mad scientists.

"Oh, hey, Joe! Oh, I'm, uhh, shopping. For - stuff. How about you?" I said, ever so smoothly, trying to give him my best smile in return.

_Umm, Max? _It was, of course, Angel.

_Yeah? _I replied in my mind, half-heartedly.

_I think there's something you should know.... _Angel started, but someone else interrupted her thoughts.

"Umm, Max, I was wondering if you want to go with me to prom?" A hopeful Joe asked.

**AN: Okay, I have a question for you guys: do you want her to go to the prom with Joe or Fang? Cuz I'm not really sure. My original intentions were for Fang, but I'm starting to really like Joe now.**

**And if you have any questions, please ask! Thanks!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, to any faithful reader, for not updating sooner! I will be more faithful. Oh, special thanks to violetrulz132! So far, my only reviewer for this story. **

**I do not own MR. Although I really wish I did.**

**Because of Ari Chapter 2**

Oh. My. God.

To say I was surprised is a huge understatement.

"I mean, it's understandable if someone already asked you to go. I mean, I hope no one has asked you yet. But I wouldn't be surprised if you already have a date. And I was just wondering, because I really like you. Of course, you probably already guessed that, but anyway - " He was smiling now. _Smiling_.

Wait a minute. Me? Him? Like me? _What?_ This is all new weird and freaky, at this point in time. I mean, first, prom's a pagan dance thing, and _why_ would _I_ want to go?

_Ummm, Max? Didn't you _want_ to go? _Angel thought.

Wow, she was right. So there is an upside to having a girl who could read minds. Well, besides warning us from persons with evil intentions, convincing Erasers to commit suicide, and stuff like that.

I thought about it. Yes, I did like Joe. And yes, I wanted to go to prom. In fact, to put the two together would be perfect. I smiled thinking of a Max-having-one-perfect-night thought.

"Why, I would love to go to prom with you," I said, smiling widely and openly, Joe grinning with me. And I didn't mind at all that I was carrying a fluffy huge pink nightmare.

"OMG, Max! I can't believe you're going to prom! With Joe! Max, do you know how _cute_ he is? He's like a total babe! He's like almost as handsome as Fang - " and Nudge rambled on more, but I didn't hear it. My mind stopped working at the word _Fang._ Crap. Forgot about him. What's he going to think? How's he going to take it? What if Fang beats up Joe? Wh -

And why would Fang do that? annoying voice said.

Don't ask me! I responded. Who knows how Fang thinks. Well, except for Angel. And how embarrassing would it be if I asked her?

Then I really began to think why Fang would do that. Because maybe…just maybe…Fang would be jealous. And if he's jealous, then there's a possibility that Fang could like me, and finally tell me that. Or on the other hand, if he doesn't, then I don't have anything to worry about, cuz I'll have a date - a nice date - and I won't be embarrassed by admitting to Fang that I really like him, and have him tell me to bug off, creep. Yeah, that could really be good….

"I know something you don't know!" Nudge practically yelled, as soon as we had gotten home, "Well, Max, and Angel know. But you, and you, and you don't know it!" she pointed at Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang.

"Hey, don't exclude me! Just because I walk on four legs and don't use a toilet, doesn't mean I don't have feelings!" Total piped up.

"Don't tell me!" Gazzy said, rather loudly, "Let me see your palm!" with that, he took Nudge's hand, and began inspecting it, as if held a major clue in a murder case or something. I guess Nudge was distracted enough by him to forget me. Yay. Thank heaven for small blessings.

Gazzy just started up on a palm reading stage, btw.

"I see a huge hotdog the size of a house! And a teeny tiny drink, you know the kind they give you at McDonald's? Oooh, I can't quite make out the last part because - " and he droned on. But my focus was elsewhere.

More accurately, my focus was on nothing.

I could no longer see or hear anything. Everything was black. All of the sudden, it felt like I was being pulled into another dimension. It almost felt like I was being hurled through a tornado. My breathes - what few I had of them - came in large gasps of air.

As soon as it started, it stopped. And no sooner than it stopped, a scene played before me.

At first, it was hard to see, but the images got clearer as time progressed. Three men in a workshop of some kind. There were tools or something all around them. I recognized some tools as surgical tools. _Doctors._ Then brought in on a gourney was an animal of some kind. It was large, dark, and resembled a wolf? Yes, a large wolf. I gasped involuntarily as I recognized what was on the operating table.

_Ari._

As the three men put on white coats, I knew they were "scientists". Actually, just your typical mad scientists you see in the movies. Except worse. These guys were real. My blood boiled at the thought of what these men might do. It would be bad enough if the wolf/boy was no one I knew, but this was Ari. It still hurt to think of him, so I tried not to, most of the time. Ari, who tried to kill me countless times, ended up saving me. He died protecting me and the Flock.

I tried to do something, to stop these psychos, but invisible barriers held me back.

"I found a way!" the short, rotund scientist exclaimed.

"The boy may live!" they all started screaming with joy. I was happy, yet guarded. Why would they be so happy?

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my vision and back to reality.

I was standing in the exact same place as I was before, and everything else seemed normal. Well, except for four human bird mutants staring at me. Well, technically, three, since Iggy couldn't see. But still.

"Max, are you okay?" Angel asked, her eyes expressing concern that warmed me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just gotta find out more," I said, kind of lamely. It was only partially a lie. I'd be okay as soon as I found out what happened.

It was a vision. The Voice startled me.

Crap, do you always have to do that? Wait? A vision?

A vision of what could happen, If you give yourself up to them. They have no reason why to raise Ari otherwise. Nothing they couldn't get from the other Erasers.

The voice was sad, and I could imagine why.

"…that bad. Max? Max! Have you been listening?" Iggy's voice reminded me of the other conversation going.

"She's talking to the Voice!" Angel scolded, and looked at me with angelic eyes.

Me? What are they asking for specifically? Don't give me any crap, either. I can take the truth.

They want to do experiments on you. They won't kill you, but it will hurt, and it will be years of experiments. But they're asking for only you, because they know you wouldn't agree if anyone else was involved. They will let Ari go.

What do you think I should do?

This shows you how surprised I was by this all. I didn't even have any snappy comebacks, or even an opinion.

It is not up to me, nor can I make a decision based upon what I would do. It's too complicated. 

I was lost in thought for a while. I would give up myself for any of the Flock members, and Ari was my brother. Of course I would do it. A pang of sorrow hit me when I realized I would never see any of the Flock again. And how could I know the White Coats weren't lying?

Believe me, they're not lying.

With a sigh, I decided I would do it.

"MAX!" Angel screamed, "NO! You can't! You can't leave us! I won't let you! No one will let you! How could you even think like that?! Max, please don't do it!" Angel was in hysterics. She was almost crying. Seeing that really broke me up.

I put my arms around her in a huge hug, as everyone looked at us in confusion.

"Baby, it's okay! You know I love you more than anything! It's gonna be okay."

It was really hard to say that, because I had no idea if anything was going to work out.

**There. I even started the 3rd chapter. I made myself promise not to start another story until I at least get to chap 5.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ari Chapter 3**

**AN: Dear faithful readers, I am deeply sorry I have shamefully neglected my stories for like the part 7 months. I am just getting up the energy to finish (or at least CONTINUE) them. To any reader still interested: I LOVE YOU! YOU ROCK!**

**Now back to the story.**

* * *

I was outside, taking a break from everything and everyone. Angel had clued everyone in after almost having a breakdown because I was going to save Ari, however, doing so would imprison me forever in the School. And you know, everyone took it so _well._ Note the sarcasm. Nudge theatened to hurl a huge block of metal at anyone who took me away (even if the person who took me away was myself); Gazzy was going to blow up the first building in sight; Angel was nearly having a panic attack, Iggy vowed to find his real parents again, because at least _they _wouldn't surrender themselves to crazy people; and Fang did nothing but glare his steely eyes at me, his already dark eyes going completely onyx.

I took a breath, and realized I was shaking. And not because it was cold, I was overwhelmed. With what? Everything. But mainly Ari. Ari could live, and maybe live a normal life. Well, not _exactly _normal. I mean, what half wolf-half person would live normally? But HE WOULD LIVE. He would live with the Flock, and not under the control of some psychotic scientist. And this tremendous guilt that plagued me would go away; the guilt of not protecting my Flock to the fullest of my capability.

You did protect him to you fullest capability. No one could have stopped Ari's...death.

Oh, gee, thanks, that makes me feel so much better that Ari is sitll dead, and it's not my fault that he had an expiration date stamped on the back of his neck! Expiration dates on people aren't normal! It shouldn't have been there! I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED IT FROM HAPPENING! I'm his SISTER! I'm SUPPOSED to stop crap like that from happening!!

Tears I didn't know were there rolled shamelessly down my cheeks, I layed on the ground, hoping for some form of comfort.

"You know, you can show some emotion with us. We'll always be here for you." Fang said, although I couldn't see him. Dang invisibility. Crap, I DON'T WANT HIM TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!

"No, I can't. Emotions are idiotic," only beautiful red-head beauties showed emotion, I silently added. God knows I ain't one of them.

Fang moved, making his body visible to me. He walked closer, with each step closer making my heart beat way too irregularly. Finally, he closed the distance entirely; he held my face in his hands, and wiped away my tears. Which, oddly and annoyingly, only made MORE tears come down.

"Don't do it," Fang, master at pithy sentences, said.

"I don't know what to do," I whispered, in complete truth. I didn't. I wanted to go and save Ari, something I couldn't do before. But my Flock also kinda needed me. And I needed them. That was for sure. And I for sure needed to help Ari even if it was a possibilty that it could be done. That's what Flock's are for. I'd do that any time for my Flock, and they'd do it for me.

This isn't me. This isn't the invincible, incredible Max. This is someone else, and I stole her emotions, using them as my own. And I hated it. I love control, I'll be the first to tell you. If I hurt, I suck it up. But this wasn't physical, I could handle physical. No, this was something I had little experience with.

Right then and there, I almost leaped into Fang's arms. And Fang also did something that wasn't him. He held me, too. And, for a moment, I didn't hurt half as much.

Dang emotions.

* * *

"Do you think this is our fault?" Nudge asked, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. It was so unlike Nudge to say so little.

"No, it's Max. She feels bad, like she's responsible for Ari," Angel said, portraying Max's feelings to a tee.

"Well, just tell her she's not responsible for someone who's already dead. She should focus on the living. I mean, hey, that's what I do. You don't see me giving up my freedom to be an experiment," Gazzy said rather annoyed. The three were having a secret meeting, hoping to find some way to stop Max from becoming a human (well, sorta) sacrifice.

"You know Max! She's a leader. And whoever she's leading is her family. She's leading us, and we're family. She...led Ari, and he was actually part of her Flock and _real_ family. That makes it harder. And that he died while fighting with us. I'm telling you, she's not going to give up. Desperate times call for desperate measures. We need to have a battle plan," Angel, taking charge, commanded.

"Sheesh, I think you spend too much time with Max. You're starting to sound like her," Gazzy reported.

Angel smiled with an almost-Max smile, "Here's the plan...."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Iggy had a plan of his own. He wasn't going to try to convince Max to stay: he really didn't think Max would do it (he hoped), but just in case, he was going to set up a perimeter guard that went off silently to the person breaking in (or, in this case, out) but only through a tracking device on Iggy himself. That part wasn't really that hard, really. He had all the equipment, and assembling them wouldn't be all that hard. Nope, the hardest part was finding a way to put tracking devices on everyone without them knowing it. Somewhere where no one could see it, and somewhere where it would stay there, despite showers and clothe-changing. Max would be easy, you would think that girl was a boy. One who never showered or changed. Nudge, on the other hand, would be almost impossible. Fang was most possibly the hardest because of his stealthiness.

But really, the main target was Max, so all the others could wait.

He smiled to himself...yeah, he was a genious.

* * *

"You're not actually considering this, are you?" Fang asked, incredulous.

What? _Considering?_ Hell, no! I'm doing a lot more than that!

"Well, yes, I am!" I said rather loudly and rather annoyed.

He pulled away from our hug (if this were under any other circumstance, I would be freaking out with joy or oddness that we are hugging) and stared at me, almost peering into my soul.

"Max, that's just stupid! Do you remember what the School's _like?_"

"How can I not! My worst nightmare is being back there!" I exploded. I couldn't help it. I was already feeling crappy. After feeling almost..._normal._ And I'm telling ya, after experiencing normal, I feel downright bad when I think of what we've all went through.

"Then why are you going?!" Okay, Fang was adorable (I admit it!) but this wasn't adorable. I wanted the adorable Fang back.

My eyes were stormy, "You know damn well why I'm going back," and turned the other way, feeling like a petulent child and not caring.

"Ari's not worth it," was a totally Fang reply.

"Yes, he is!" I was really shouting now.

"You can't love him and me," Fang replied, going totally monotone on me, hitting a soft spot. How could I forget how much Fang hated Ari. I felt even guiltier, if possible.

"Yeah, well if you loved me, you wouldn't care if I loved him," I was going to ramble on that he was my actualy blood brother, and loving your brother was normal. But my wetness rolled down my cheeks again. Fang, the only person I could really trust in a pinch, didn't have my back. And I hated that almost as much as Ari being dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Because of Ari**

**Chapter 4**

**Tired of trying, sick of crying. Yeah, I'm smiling, but inside I'm dying**

The next day, I got up, went to school, told this girl I knew named Shadow every detail of how Joe asked me out, and went home and didn't study or do any homework at all. Pretty normal, but the Flock could tell I was moping. However, I was feeling generous, or else I would've dislpayed my mopiness way more openly.

The days went by, and my hopes of Fang asking me to Prom (even though he knew I was already going with someone else, and, you know, me hating Prom and everything) dwinded as the days until that grand, fateful day fastly approached. Although I must say Angel did her best to convince Fang to do something. Honestly, it's not her fault that what she has to deal with on the other hand is me, though. So I guess I shouldn't have expected anything. Not that I did. No. Of course not.

Always so sarcastic. Is that your only speed, Max?

You know, you should really stop doing that. When I'm old and 30 and you do that, better prepare yourself for a whoopin' or me having a myocardial infarction.

When did you start using such big words?

When I had that dream I killed you, then murdered you, then slaughtered you just because you're absolutely so much fun to deal with. And don't worry, it's not gonna last long. You know me.

What are y - 

Ooh, you're actually gonna leave me along for once when I want you to.

Silence.

Voice?

Voice? Anyone in there? What happened?! Why did you stop, you never stop!

Okay, I'm not going to lie to you, dear reader, I was scared. This had never before happened, and it's probably not a good change. Cuz, face it, for me, change is rarely good.

Angel, who was screening my brain for anything weird, came running into my bedroom, yelling, "Max, calm down, Max!" over and over again. Iggy chose this time to spill gook all over me, and then fell on me, muttering something about new clothes. Total decided that now was the perfect time to lament that me freaking out reminded him of Akila's perfect fur and how much he missed her, so he started howling and yapping and crying and moaning and complaining (so today was completely normal for Total). All of this proving that Murphy's Law applies very much to me.

"Shut up! Everyone quiet! NOW!" aaaand everyone froze, some people in very odd positions. At least it got their attention.

"The Voice has stopped talking," I said in my most seriouos voice ever. Which is why I was surprised everyone started laughing, including Gazzy, Nudge, and Fang, who I didn't even see come in my room to begin with. Now I could imagine this happening if I didn't sound serious, but I did. So yeah.

"This is serious! I think this means something! Something important!"

"She might be right," said Fang. Ha, when was I ever wrong? I swear, I don't know why these people question me sometimes.

"Of COURSE I'm right. Besides, it's my Voice. I should know when something's wrong with it."

"Does it tie in with Ari?" Fang asked darkly, his eyes black stone.

I though about it before I answered. "I think that it might be too much of a coincidence to have happened so close together."

"What does THAT mean?!" Nudge spoke.

Again with the thinking! Strategy thinking in a fight, no problem. THIS=huge headache. "It's somehow connected. It has to be. I just have to figure out why, stop tons of new bad stuff from happening, get Ari out of the hands of the White Coats without giving myself away to them." I thought about this for a moment, "Yeah, not too bad."

**Iggy's POV**

Ranting, raving, freaking out, planning, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. This was starting to get to me. Not that I was really paying attention at this point. Nope. I was planning my evil genius plan. So far, it wasn't working.

Max was pacing back and forth, waving her hands at some unknown invisible person. Several times I had tried to place the bug and tracer in a place where it wouldn't get lost or fall of. The results were this: nada. Just a persistent me.

"Max, I bought you this sweater. Will you wear it for always?" Max looked at me like I was crazy.

"Dude, that's _my _sweater," she said.

Hmmm... "I know! I got it for you!"

"I don't think so. I distinctly remember me finding it in a trash can somewhere in Canada," she felt my forehead in confusion, "Are you sick?"

"No!" I yelled in exasperation. Why couldn't she just cooperate for once?! Damn, I had to waste one good bug.

"Max!" I yelled, even louder the first time.

"WHAT?!"

"I think I can see the grain of your jacket! Come closer!" this had better work. I was beginning to sound insane.

"FANG!" Max yelled. Fang appeared out of nowhere. Even I didn't hear him coming.

"What?" always one syllable questions and answers.

"I think you should watch Iggy more carefully. He's starting to freak me out," despite me being blind, I could tell she was inspecting me carefully. I groaned.

One. Last. Chance.

"MAX!!!!" I shrieked, and threw my arms (which was concealing the device) around her with all my might. I pretended to sob.

"No! No! Why would you do it? Don't you LOVE me? Say it ain't so, Sam! Please! Why?! Why?!?! WHY?!?!?!" I threw the biggest acting gig in my entire life. All the while I was sobbing uncontrollably (in a controlled way).

"Iggy, come here, man," I heard Fang say gently, grabbing me away from Max. I let go, since my mission was ACCOMPLISHED. I clung to Fang now, deciding to pull one last prank for the memories.

"Do YOU love me???? Please! Not you, too! Why is everyone but me doing this! Have they no FEELINGS?!?!?!" I sobbed even harder into his shoulder as he led me away.

"Iggy, have you been sniffing one of those bombs you like to make so much?" Max asked me concerned.

Yeah, I should be payed trillions for my acting skills.


	5. Chapter 5

**Because of Ari Chapter 5**

**by JamieLynn Black**

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update the last two chapters. Lame excuse: graduation. **

**Buuuut here's the next chapter. It's time for Prom!**

Before I knew it, Prom had come. I was going with Joe, and Fang was going with Becky Iverson (who is _red-haired!!! _Is anyone considering murdering Fang?!?). I had brought the Pink Fluffy Nightmare back to where it came from (without Angel or Nudge knowing) but somehow, it ended back in my closet. I almost brought it back again, but gave up the fight. But that doesn't mean that I'm happy about it. =(

"Max, you're doing it all wrong! It goes like this. Perfect!" Nudge exclaimed, fixing some kind of black makeup thingy.

"Nudge, you, of all people, should know I do not wear stuff I consider un-frugal. Un-frugal meaning - " I started, but was interrupted.

"Eyeshadow, blush, lipstick, mascara, powder..." Nudge rambled.

"Dresses, skirts, bikinis, anything pink, anything purple, anything cute, anything girlie..." Gazzie picked it up now. Great.

"Necklaces, bracelets, anklets, rings, earrings, headbands..." Angel, my Angel, my _baby, _even started turning against me.

"Anything not Max," Fang finished, with a slight smile in his eyes. For him, that was like going, "Na-na-na-boo-boo," you know, if we were like five.

I looked at them all with an slightly empty expression. "Guys, I can't be _that _bad!" I stated emphatically.

They all looked at me. "Yes, you are," they all said in unison.

"Fine! Okay! I'll admit it! Sooo...I can't go to Prom because it's "not Max" enough," I hoped that would work, though inside, I knew it wasn't even a close fight.

"Max, if you don't go, I swear you will regret it the rest of your _life! _And not because you will have inward remorse over not going, but because me, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang will rail on you day and night, night and day, over this decision until you go insanely crazily mad and - " Nudge started one of her famous ramblings.

"I know, I know! And then I regret my decision to not suffer a fast death at Prom as opposed to one - one - a- whatever you just said," I finished. Jeez. Somebody knew a way to make me feel incompetent.

"No, no, no, no _no! _Then you'll beg for forgiveness for us in hopes that we'll stop bugging you! And we'll feel sooo sorry for you that we will! Then we'll leave you, and you'll be in solitude. And that'll be okay, but then you'll go crazy _again. _But by the time you actually want us all back, we'll be in the hands of evil White Coats and you'll have to save us! And by doing that, you'll have to pick to either save us, or the world. And, of course, you'll pick us, cuz you love us and all. And you'll save us! And we'll be happy together once again! But then, you know, we'll have to fly to the moon - which is made out of Cheez-Its - and procreate to save the human race since we're the only people that are left. _That's _how you'll regret it," Nudge said, satisfied. Me? I'm mystified.

"So by me not going to some stupid dance, I cause the end of the world to occur?" I asked Nudge, completely taken aback.

"Exactly. Glad you see my point."

Gazzy piped in, "Nudge, no one understands your point."

"Nudge, you are some kind of crazy," I said.

* * *

Joe came to pick me up fifteen minutes before Prom (Because in Alaska, everything is spread out and takes long to get to). Of course, it wasn't anything grand like a limo, because no sane limo company is going to set up camp in Nowhere, Alaska. Nope, instead, we drove to Prom in _real _style: an old beatup red truck. At first, it doesn't seem like a nice way to appear in the (supposedly) date of your dreams. But when you think about it, there's nothing fancy, which kinda shows he isn't expecting anything, but he's prepared if something comes along. And, you know, trucks are just awesome. Even if they are the age of your mother's mother.

He rang the doorbell.

"Nudge, Angel, _he's here!_" I hissed standing in front of the door. Maybe I will like this anyways.

"Max, why on earth are you bringing that ugly bag to PROM?!" Nudge asked, more than slightly annoyed. I looked at the bag, and didn't answer.

I waited a minute, breathed deep, and prayed for guidance.

I opened the door slowly, and my breath caught. Joe was already abnormally gorgeous. But now, in a tuxedo, he was move star material. His pale blue eyes sparkled, his mouth lopsidedly grinned, his blond hair had just enough gel to where it wasn't overdone. In short, he was a dream.

"Hi, F-J -udge," I muttered, ruining a perfect moment, "Fjudge, make sure you feed the dog tonight!" I hoped no one else found out what slip of the tounge I made. He _was _perfect. He just wasn't Fang. Dang Fang (haha, I was a poet and didn't even know it) for not asking me to Prom! Even if I didn't like Prom, I would like it with Fang. I would LOVE it with Fang. I liked it now, with Joe, and I didn't want to ruin it anymore than I was about to. I would have this happy memory.

"Max, you look beautiful," Joe said.

I smiled broadly, "Thank you, kind gentleman," Joe laughed, took my arm, and led me to his truck. KIND GENTLEMAN?!?!?! What was I thinking?!?!

"My pleasure, m'lady," he replied, bowing grandly before me. I couldn't help but smile, and blushed slightly.

Joe opened the rusty door for me, and I tried unsuccessfully to hop in gracefully.

I remembered something as I looked at my bag. "Can we stop somewhere for a minute?" I asked Joe.

"Sure, no problem. Where did you want to stop?" he asked, displaying his million dollar smile. I didn't love-love him, but I could easily get to actually be friends with him.

I thought more of the friends thing, and started to feel nervous for what I was about to do.

"Uh, anywhere will do, I think. How about the gas station?" I asked nervously.

"Sounds like a plan," he said.

He let me out, I ran into the store, and hurried into the bathroom.

When I came out, I was wearing a long black strapless dress decked in small crystals in a line-ish design. It was basically my dream dress (if a dress can be called dreamy).

Joe was staring openly at me as I came closer. I was afraid I did something wrong. My brows knitted in anxiety.

"Max - you look - look - breathtaking," Joe stuttered. Stuttering looked awesome on him. I grinned myself. Suddenly, all anxiety was gone.

"Thank you," I said quietly and smiled broadly.

"Let's do this thing!" Joe said, and revved up the engine.


End file.
